Every Teardrop is a Waterfall
by TopSecret004
Summary: What could haapen after season 5? Clay and Tara are in jail. Jax must care about his club and his kids. But that's not all. The bad dream turns to a nightmare for everyone. All characters included. Warnings: language, violence, non-con
1. Chapter 1

Hallo everyone=)

I'm new at and decided to write my first story,

so if you have any advice for me, please tell me.

I own nothing, like the most...just my fantasy=)

I write a story which played after season 5.

All characters included

Clay and Tara are in jail.

Jax must manage the club and the kids.

And if that's not enought the bad dream turns to a nightmare for everyone.

This is not slash.

Oh! And please excuse my English and my grammar, but I'm not English.

* * *

Hope you will enjoy it =)

Tig had hate the last days, last months, yeah he had hate the last year.  
Everything and everyone was so fucked up.  
Jax had told him the story with Clay, so he decided to look after Gemma.  
_Shit_, he thought, he really love Gemma, mabe not in the way like Clay and Nero loves her but he love her too.  
Just as he wanted to knock at the door he heard loud noises and screams, which made him nervous.  
He grabbed his gun an slammed himself against the door.  
When he opened the door, he sweared.  
He took his gun and shot...once...twice...and two dead bodies layed beneath his feets.  
He looked up from the bodies and saw Gemma sitting on the floor in shock.  
"Fuck Gemma!", Tig sweard again as he moved towards Gemma, " What happened? Who are this fuckers? Are you alright? "  
" Yeah, I'm okey. Thank you Tiggy", she said when she stood up.  
" I had slept on the couch, then I woke up and saw this bastards in my house. I screamed at them and then they attacked me."  
Tig moved to the bodies to take a better look on them, but he don't recognized them.  
He looked around the room _mabe they lost something in the fight_ he thought.

Gemma stood in silence beside him, tried to remember something what could help to find out who this fuckers are.  
But then she felt like hit by a train.  
" FUCK! NO!", she screamed in panic.  
Tig who nearly had a heart attack when Gemma screamed, asked:  
" What?!"  
" Tig! We must go, we have to go, who knows what they do to him!"  
"Gemma calm down", he said and grabbed her by her forarms, " Where we need to go? And who are _they_?"  
" I will tell you the hole story later, but now we need to go!"  
" Where we need to go?", Tig asked again.  
"Juice ! I must see if everything is okay with him!", she replied as she grabbed her keys.  
Tig followed her after she walked through the door to her car.

The ride was silent. Tig thought it would be the best when he let Gemma to calm down, but he doen't understood why Gemma wanted to look after Juice.  
Gemma wasn't calm, she was nervous, no she was in panic.  
Even if it not seems so, she always liked Juice and felt sorry for him.  
_Why everything goes wrong _she thought.  
Why her?, why the sons?, why?  
"Alright we here", she heard Tig.  
They got out of the car and moved towards the door of the house, were Juice lifes.  
The house was completly dark.  
_Mabe he's not at home or he sleep already, _Gemma thought.  
But she needed to see the younger men before she belived that everything was alright.  
"Juice? ", Gemma knocked at the door, but the door was already open.  
Gemma looked at Tig, who grabbed his gun.  
"Juice!", Tig shouted, "You home?"  
No respons.  
Tig entered the living room carefully with Gemma behind him.  
The room was a big mess.  
Everything was on the floor, clothes, bottles , pieces of a smashed playstation, even Juice's laptop.  
The kitchen wasn't better.  
Both looked around, silent, a bit suprised.  
They had known that Juice had a taff time, but they hadn't known that it was such bad.  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise from the bedroom.  
They left the kitchen and went to the bedroom door.  
Gemma opened the door, Tig behind her with his gun.  
But when they both saw what the noise was Tig nearly let his gun fall.

What you think?

Please, review =)

have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy was the last who left the clubhouse.  
At this day he decided to take a walk home.  
_Fuck,_ he thought as he walked down the street _I haven't left Tacoma to fuck up with the sons._  
If he wasn't so deep in thoughts he had noticed that he was followed by someone.  
After a while he had become a bad feeling, "something wrong here", he whispered.  
Not even a second later he turned around and saw a guy with a black baseballcap and a black hoodie who pointed a gun at him.  
Happy's hand rushed to his own gun but before he could reach his gun the guy pulled the trigger.

Happy's world started to spin and his side was on fire.

As his vision started to blur he just hoped that he was the only who get hurt that night and hoped that when he wakes he would be in his bed.

_But he had no idea!_

_Meanwhile at Juice's place..._

The room was a bigger mess than the living room or the kitchen, but the worst was everywhere was blood.  
The walls, the floor, the sheds on the bed, everywhere was blood and in the middle of the room a blood soaked Juice.  
Juice doesn't even noticed that someone entered his house, he sat beside his bed on the floor just in his boxers.  
As Gemma moved forward to reach the younger she tripped over something, she looked to the floor and saw that it was covered with a white pulver.  
She also saw empty bottles of vodka and a knife, covered in blood...with Juice's blood.  
_Shit ,_she thought, _he's high and drunk...but why?_  
Tig joined her already and nuged Gemma with his elbow and whispered:  
"Gemma look at Juice."  
First Gemma thought that he want to show her that Juice is drunk and high, but then her heart broked apart.  
Alhought Juice had cuts everywhere, she could see that his boxers are soaked with blood.

_Juice has been raped!_


End file.
